Vertiserum Changes the World
by rowlinghermione
Summary: Hermione has a secret. A secret that no one else may know about or it could mean her demise. Her real name is Mia Riddle and she is Voldemort's daughter.  The final battle is about to take place.  Which side will she choose?
1. Prelude

**The Power of Vertiserum  
Prelude**

Hermione sat down at her desk in her bedroom and took out a piece of parchment. She picked up a quill and started to write on the paper. When she was done, she scanned it over and smiled at it approvingly.

_Dear Ron,  
I'm sorry but something has come up. I won't be able to make it to your home this summer. Also, we have to stop seeing each other. I can't live like this anymore. You only answer my letters once a month and we haven't seen each other all summer. I hope we can still be friends. Tell Ginny and Harry that I say hi. I'll see you on Platform 9 ¾.  
Hermione  
__PS- I received Head Girl this year! Did Harry or you get Head Boy?_

Hermione quickly gave it to her owl, Hermes. The owl flew off into the night sky. A few minutes later, another black owl arrived at her window. "Dad," was all Hermione said before ripping open the letter.

_Hermione,  
I'm sorry that I won't be able to visit you now. Ever since the fight at the Ministry last year, I've been on the run. I won't tell you where I am, but you should read the book, __Number the Stars  
I've heard that you are Head Girl this year. Congrats on your accomplishments!  
Tom _

Hermione stared at the letter for the longest time before going over to her bookshelf. The book, Number the Stars popped out at her from its place on the bookshelf. She skimmed the summary and exclaimed, "Denmark? What's he doing there?"

"Miss Riddle?" A house elf squeaked.

"What do you want?" Hermione questioned.

"Your nanny wishes you downstairs right now."

"Tell her that I'll be down in a few seconds," Hermione sighed. The house elf left with a pop. Hermione folded the letter up and placed it in a secret compartment in her desk drawer. She quickly left the room to go find her nanny.

"Miss Granger," her old nanny addressed her. "Will you be staying here the rest of the summer?"

"Yes," Hermione replied. "It's better than that dump the Weasleys call a home."

"True."

"Is that all you called me here for?" Hermione asked.

"No. I also called you here to tell you that you may want to disguise yourself. Your father just sent word that he will be holding a Death Eaters meeting in an hour here."

"Thanks for the warning," Hermione rolled her eyes. She quickly changed her hair color to black and applied some eye makeup in the bathroom across the hall. She quickly straightened her hair and put on a black bathing suit (made to connect to a black dress of hers). She threw the dress on overtop. The Death Eaters children normally went swimming in her huge pool while the adults were at the meeting. Hermione heard someone apparate into the living room. She made sure that she looked presentable before entering the room.

"Father!" Hermione smiled. She went over and hugged him. "It's so good to see you again!"

"You did receive my message?" Voldemort questioned her.

"How could I not? You said to read the book, Number the Stars. Your code for; I'm going to be visiting some relatives."

"Good,' Voldemort replied. (No, he did not look like a snake. He looks more like an older version of Tom Riddle). "They should be arriving in about… three. Two. One." Fifty death eaters apparated into the living room. (Which was the size of the Great Hall divided by 2). "Sit down!" Voldemort ordered. "Teenagers and kids follow my daughter, Mia!"

Two kids and five teenagers followed Mia to the pool. "Mia!" Draco Malfoy called out and fell into step beside her. "How are you?"

"Good," Hermione answered. "How have you been?"

"Same as always," Draco replied.

"Are you going to Hogwarts this year?" Hermione stared straight ahead. "Kids! Keep up!" One seven-year-old girl was about thirty feet behind them in the hall.

"Yeah, why?"

"You said that your father was thinking about sending you to Durmstrang."

"Oh. He doesn't think he's going to. After all, the Dark Lord wants me to stay at Hogwarts."

"Oh. That's nice," Hermione said. "Devan! What are you doing?" Hermione turned to face the child. The child gave her a mischievous smile. "You're walking in front of me," Hermione told the little girl. Devan walked in front of Hermione. Her attention turned back to Draco. "Are you engaged to Pansy yet?" She whispered. Pansy was standing a few feet behind them.

"No. Father hasn't said anything yet. I think he has a notion that your father will have us get married," Draco answered.

"Oh," was all Hermione said. They reached the half indoor, half outdoor pool and they all ran to the locker rooms to change. Hermione on the other hand just took off her dress (bikini underneath) and lay back on a lounge chair. She closed her eyes and a few minutes later, she heard a splash. Whoever it was could be heard splashing around like a dead fish out of water. Then Hermione heard the person start to panic. She opened her eyes to find Devan in the pool, drowning.

"Kids," Hermione muttered. She dove into the fifteen feet deep pool and rescued the kid. Hermione brought the kid to the edge and pushed her over onto land. Devan started to sputter. Hermione pulled herself out of the pool and patted the girl on the back. "Don't go in the deep end, Devan. Stay in the low end." The girl nodded.

"Way to go Mia!" Someone shouted. People were crowding around her and she didn't want the attention. Hermione felt herself dissolve into the air and the next second; she was standing next to her lounge chair.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hermione sat down in the Heads Common Room on a couch. She picked up her book, Number the Stars, and started to read the story once more. It may be a muggle novel, but it had much to teach her. She hadn't gotten far into the book before Draco and his gang of seventh year Slytherins came into the common room. They were all talking at once and it made it really hard for her to concentrate.

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Blaise suggested. No one suggested anything else, so they started to play. "I'll go first. Umm…Pansy, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Pansy replied.

"I dare you to flirt with Potter," Blaise grinned.

"You wouldn't…" Pansy began, but stopped when she noticed that he was still grinning. "Fine. Draco, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Draco answered.

"I dare you to…fuck Mia Riddle," Pansy dared him. Draco's eyes went wide but he quickly covered them with confidence. "And then you have to break her heart."

"Fine. Granger are you playing?" Draco questioned.

"Might as well," Hermione sighed. "I can't concentrate anyway."

"Truth or dare?"

She thought for a second before saying, "dare."

"I dare you to…make out with me tomorrow morning in Potions class."

"Done," Hermione replied. "Pansy…Truth or dare?

"Dare."

"I dare you to call off the dare that you gave Dra..Malfoy."

"Not happening," Pansy said rather stubbornly.

"I dared you to," Hermione answered just as stubbornly.

"You can't dare something like that," Pansy scoffed. "Right Blaise?"

"Well…It never said that you couldn't in the rules," Blaise told her.

"Fine. Draco, I call off the dare. Blaise? Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Blaise muttered. Pansy passed him some Vertiserium.

"Who do you want to fuck?" Pansy interrogated.

"Ginny Weasley," Blaise stated.

"What?" Hermione screeched and fell off the couch.

"You heard him," Draco sighed.

""Truth or dare Michelle?"

"Dare," Michelle answered.

"I dare you to go up to the teachers table tomorrow and tell Snape of your undying love for him."

"I…no…please?" Michelle begged.

"Or you could fuck me tonight," Blaise added.

"I'll do the second," Michelle muttered. "Granger…truth or dare?"

"Truth," Hermione whispered. She didn't want to have to fuck someone.

"Fine," Michelle sighed. She passed her some Vertasirium and Hermione drank it. "What is your biggest secret?" The room became silent and Hermione's eyes looked like they were going to come out of her head. She covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head. Michelle pried her hand away from her mouth/ Hermione tried to escape to her bedroom, but she was only three feet from the couch when the words flew out of her mouth.

"My biggest secret is that my real name is Mia Ann Riddle. My biological father is Voldemort." Her voice echoed across the room. Each of the Slytherins looked completely shocked. Hermione fell back onto the couch and put her head in her hands. "Daddy's going to kill me. Umm…SNAP OUT OF IT GUYS!" The Slytherins slowly realized that they were still staring at her. "If you tell anyone, I'll make sure that the Dark Lord flays all of you alive. That's what he did to Jenna Parker's family. That's why she disappeared. No one can find out about this, got it?" The Slytherins all nodded their heads. "Now, everyone get out!" The Slytherins all quickly scampered from the room. (Except for Draco of course).

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione beat him to it. "Not a word about this…ever. Got it?" Draco nodded and Hermione made her way up to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Power of Vertiserum  
Chapter 2**

Hermione bolted out of bed. She had just remembered that a back to school dance was going to be held this year. Being Head Girl, she would have to take over the responsibility to plan it. It was almost five in the morning and breakfast would be served at seven. Hermione quickly took a shower and dressed into her school robes. She grabbed a few pieces of parchment from her desk drawer and started to write.

_Back to School Dance Type- Casual  
Theme- None  
Decorations- None as of now  
Music- Try to hire Jake Timbland and Jessica Raymado_

Hermione kept writing different ideas down on the piece of parchment. Before long, her alarm clock began to chime. She looked over at her clock. 7:45. She folded the piece of parchment and put it in her bag. She threw her bag over her shoulder and made her way down the steps and into the head's common room.

"Hey Mia," Draco stood when she entered the room. "I was wondering if you would like to walk down to the Great Hall with me." Hermione stared at him.

"Draco," Hermione said. "What did I say last night?"

"Don't say anything about it…ever?" He half stated, half questioned.

"Good. Now, what is my name?" Hermione asked him.

"Mia?"

"No. You will call me Granger and mudblood. Got it? I can't be part of the Golden Trio and have connections with you or any Slytherin. Got it?"

"Yes," Draco muttered.

"Good. Now run along and play with your friends." Hermione walked down the hall. He followed her. "What now?"

"You are one of my only friends," he told her. Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"Pretend like you never heard the words, 'Hermione Granger is Mia Riddle'. Okay? I am Hermione Granger. Your friend is Mia Riddle. Hermione Granger is not your friend. Mia Riddle is. Okay?" He nodded. "Now go do whatever you do with Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise." Draco nodded and Hermione walked away.

Later, during Potions class with the Slytherins, Hermione noticed that they kept looking over at her and muttering things to themselves. When class was over, Harry and Ron came over to her.

"Hey Mione," Ron said. "What are you doing during your free period? Harry and I figure that a game of Wizard Chess is in order. It'll be a tournament. You playing? All the seventh year Gryffindors are."

"Griffindorks you mean," Blaise added.

"No, he means Gryffindors," Hermione replied.

"Sor…" Blaise started to say, but Hermione's glare cut him off. "I mean… you had to have your girlfriend back you up? Throwing away your life to be with pathetic pureblood trash…that's just pathetic Potter."

"What? Wasting your life away for some Dark Lord is worth it?" Harry scoffed. "You have to be kidding me."

"Harry…" Hermione sighed. "I dare say throwing your life away to follow Dumbledore is worth it."

"Hermione!"

"What? All this is going to lead to is a final battle," Hermione told him.

"Many people will die, you know that Potter," Malfoy butted into the conversation. "One of them will be you. Even Mi…Granger knows that." Hermione glared at him.

"Hermione doesn't think that," Ron argued. "Right Mione?" Hermione stayed quiet. Ron turned to look at her. "Right Hermione?"

"I have to go," Hermione answered, "library." Harry and Ron stood there while Hermione left. Both gave each other a questioning look. _Was Hermione really on their side? Of course she was._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione sat down in the library and picked up her favourite book, Living a Dream by Hendreck Riverspoon. She didn't want to lie to them. She did think that Harry had a big chance of winning. After all, she had grown up knowing that she would be her father's heir. But the only problem was that if Harry won, she would have to fight him. She didn't want to fight Harry. He was like a brother to her.

_But you may have to. You have to fight for what you believe in. _A voice in her head told her.

She didn't want to fight Harry but she couldn't let all of her followers down. It wasn't right how she was forced to do all of this. She was on the dark side but she was also on Harry's side. It wasn't fair. Nothing ever was.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked her. He sat down in front of her at the table.

"Nothing," Hermione sighed.

"Okay. I don't understand the History of Magic's assignment. Could you help me?" He questioned.

"Sure," Hermione answered. She put her book down. "What do you need help with?"

"Everything," he replied. "What did he mean by The War of Magical beings?"

"Well, the War of Magical Beings was fought by every magical creature. It was like the American Civil War," Hermione explained.

"What's the American Civil War?" He interrogated.

"Never mind. The War of Magical Beings was between everyone magical. Witches fought wizards for equality. Werewolfs fought wizards for equality. Everyone; trolls, merpeople, unicorns…everyone that wasn't considered equal to a wizard fought. That's how we made the system. Every type of magical creature has a danger level."

"Right," Draco said. "So everyone fought everyone?"

"Except the muggles. The muggles weren't part of the war. Sometimes they were thrown into the war but not normally."

"Okay," he sighed. "Everyone except muggles fought everyone else?"

"Yeah."

"That's easy," he told her. "Did you do the muggle studies homework yet?"

"Yeah. I finished that yesterday," Hermione informed him. "It's due next period."

"I know. I haven't finished it yet. Could you help me? I don't understand what they mean by World War One. What is that about?"

"It was a war that muggles fought. It was started by an assassination of the Archduke of Austria."

"Okay. What is trench fighting?" He read off his paper.

"Trench fighting was when the soldiers fought in holes in the ground. Each side would shoot at the other army. They tried to gain land by rushing across land called the Dead Man's Land. When they crossed Dead Man's Land, they had to climb barbwire. Many people died because of trench fighting from disease and such."

"That's interesting. Why didn't they just throw spells at each other or cure the disease?"

"They were muggles. Also, the nursing facilities were normally too far away and the people would normally die before anyone had time to get them out. Also, the artillery fire was too dangerous for the help to reach the front lines." Someone cleared his throat behind Hermione. She turned around to find Harry staring at her. "Hi Harry."

"Don't hi Harry me," Harry answered. "You're sitting with the enemy."

"Harry," Hermione sighed. "I'm helping him with his homework. McGonagall told me to help him."

"Why?"

"He wasn't doing to well in muggle studies and he needed a little help," Hermione told him.

"What's it to you Potter?" Draco smirked. "Little Weaslette won't let you study with her?"

"Shut up D..Malfoy," Hermione snapped at him. "Or I won't help you."

"McGonagall will kill you if you don't," Draco smirked.

"Hermione, Ron wants to meet you tonight at ten o'clock in the room of requirements," Harry informed her and then left the room.

"I wasn't kidding Draco," Hermione muttered.

"You said that I had to keep up pretenses," he replied.

"I know," Hermione answered and then realized her error. "Fine. Keep up pretenses. We have to go to muggle studies now or we'll be late."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hermione walked through the halls. Being Head Girl, it wasn't like anyone would catch her and get her in trouble. She was allowed out until eleven. That was just one of the perks of the job. Before she knew it, she was right in front of the Room of Requirements. "Ron?" She hoarsely cried out. "Ron?"

Someone grabbed her by the waist and covered her mouth. It was too dark for her to see who it was. "Shh. It's okay." The attacker soothingly told her. "It's just me." They opened the door to the room of requirements and slowly let her turn around. She squealed when she realized who had kidnapped her.

"Anton! What are you doing here?" She gave him a big hug. "You're not in trouble, are you?"

"No. Everything's fine. Dad's fine." He hugged her back.

"I haven't seen you in so long," she said. "Like forever."

"I've been busy," he answered, pulling away from her. "Actually, dad sent me."

"He sent you?" Mia stepped back, looking him up and down. "You couldn't have come here just to say hi to your younger sister?"

"I'm your half brother," he replied. "And I wanted to come. That's why he sent me and not Lucius or Bellatrix."

"Oh. So what'd he want me to know?" Mia asked.

"He says that he can't wait any longer." Mia stared at him. "He's going to attack on Halloween. So be ready."

"Wait. What?!? He can't just attack! I have to finish school and-"

"He says you can finish at a different school."

"I'm HEAD GIRL! I worked hard for this position!"

"He knows this," Anton sighed. "It's his call. Not mine. He's attacking on Halloween. He told me to tell you that. Now I have to go. It's too late for him to back out now. He has the whole plan ready."

"I'm the heir so tell him that I'm not ready yet."

"I can't! This is his one chance. He needs to take it. Soon that Potter kid will be ready to fight him. He can't chance that."

"I know that but that Potter kid is my friend," Mia explained. "One month? He has one month until he dies? That's not enough time to say goodbye to him!"

"Dad says you have one month. So don't mess."

"But-"

"I'll see you later. I really have to go now."

"Oh. Well, I have to meet Ron anyways."

"Mia. I used polyjuice potion to turn into Ron. I spoke to Harry and told him to give you the message. Keep up. Will you?"

"Fine. And I'm the heir. Not you."

"I know that."

"You sure aren't acting like it," Mia answered.

"Sorry. Now, I have to go. Bye." Anton gave her a short hug before turning into a falcon and flying out the window.

Hermione stared after him for a few seconds before she heard a clock strike twelve. She'd been out way too long…


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mia rushed through the halls. She was lucky that she didn't meet any teachers along the way. It's not like they would have done anything, but still. Unless McGonagal caught her in which case she would have so many detentions she wouldn't be able to count them. Or she'd likely have gotten her badge stripped from her. She raced into the Common Room, dropping her school bag on the floor next to the armchair.

"Where were you?" She spun around.

"Oh. It's just you Draco."

"Where were you?" His voice was firm. He wasn't even in any sort of PJs yet. He was still in his uniform.

"I was out," she answered, walking over to him. She grabbed a chip off his plate. "Why?"

"Why were you out?" He asked her. Not once did he look away from her.

"Because I was. And why are you so concerned?"

"I received THIS about an hour ago." He threw a letter onto the table. She picked it up. "Read it." Mia quickly skimmed the letter before crumpling it up.

"Who would do something like that?" She angrily screamed. Tears fell down her face. "They have to be kidding me!"

"I know."

"How can you know? It was sent to ME!" She yelled at him. "You opened my mail! You READ it and-"

"Shh. Keep your voice down. The paintings…"

"-are fine," she said. "Now if you EVER open my mail ever again I WILL have you flayed alive."

"Fine." He slammed his textbook shut. "But it said my name on the envelope too you know. It's not just yours." He walked to his room and closed the door. She stared after him before checking the envelope. It DID say his name on it.

Mia unwrinkled the letter and sat down in the armchair that he had been sitting in earlier. Slowly she started to reread the letter.

_Mia,_

_It has come to my attention that you are not fully on our side. I have heard, and correct me if I am wrong, that you fight with young Potter. This is why I am asking you to get initiated. _

_You can't be the heir and fight for both sides. It doesn't work like that. You know your blood and your side of the war. Keep to our side. I can't have my daughter flip flop between sides. You are my daughter and you WILL stick to our side. You know your destiny._

_I think you should know that one of your best friends, Jennifer Levy, was killed earlier today. She fell in the middle of a battle in Diagon Alley at around six o'clock by a friend of yours: Remus Lupin._

_Your father_

A tear slid down Mia's cheek as she finished reading the letter.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hermione stepped into the Great Hall the next morning. "Heyy Hermione," she heard someone call to her. She didn't know who had said it. "Hermione?" She stared blankly in front of her. One of her best friends had died at the hand of another friend. How could this have happened? "Hermione!" A hand waved in front of her face.

"Huh?" She jumped out of her trance. "Oh. Hi Harry."

"I've been calling you for the past ten minutes. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine Harry," she answered. "The war just caught up with me. Have you seen the paper this morning?"

"No. Why?"

"More people died last night," Hermione told him. "A friend of mine-"

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Harry pulled her into a hug. "I promise you that I will kill Voldemort soon. There won't be any more deaths because of him or his death eaters." Hermione nodded. If only he knew the truth.

"Harry," she whispered. "What if I told you that he was going to attack soon. Like really soon."

"How-?"

"Harry."

"I'd tell you that everything would be fine. I'm ready for this." Inside his head he was screaming at himself. How could he possibly be ready for an attack?

"Harry!" Ginny walked over to the two of them. "How are you?" She gave him a kiss on the cheek before sitting down in between the two of them.

"I'm good," Harry replied. He pulled her onto his lap. "How are you?"

"Amazing." Ginny leaned in to kiss him on the lips. Hermione turned away. This was so not one of those things she wanted to see.

"I'm going to go now," she told them. They didn't seem to notice because their lips were locked on each other's. "Right. Bye." She stood up and left the Great Hall.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had been three weeks since Hermione had spoken to Anton in the Room of Requirements. It was the night before Halloween. How was she supposed to say goodbye to Harry? She had the perfect idea while she was walking down to the Great Hall.

As she walked alone down the corridor, she heard footsteps. She turned around. She hadn't expected to find anyone there and she didn't. Finding someone there would have meant that the spy wasn't doing a very good job. "I know you're there," she said to the empty corridor. She turned back around to find a man standing in front of her. Before she could even say anything, he had slapped her in the face, sending her flying to the ground.

She looked up at him. This wasn't a death eater. No. This was someone else. Hermione's hand went instinctively to her cheek. "Who are you?" She whispered.

"Your father promised me something many years ago."

"And what was that?" The man bent down next to her. Hermione didn't move.

"He promised me that I would be his heir. But then you came along," the man spit out the words. "And it's time for me to take my place next to him. So say your prayers, Mia. You won't live to see the morning light. Avada-"

Hermione closed her eyes. She never heard the rest of the phrase come out of the man's mouth. She opened them and realized that he was no longer crouching in front of her. There wasn't anyone in the hall except for herself. Hermione noticed a pile of ashes in place of where the man had been.

"Oh god-" She muttered to herself. She picked herself up off the ground while staring at the pile of ashes. "Oh god. I killed him without using a wand!"

Instead of running down to the Great Hall like she had intended to, she ran directly to the library.

Draco sat at a table in the back. He noticed her when she entered for she looked like she had just been in a fight. He watched her run down the aisle of the dark arts. Curious, Draco stood up and went over to the end of the aisle, looking down it. Hermione stared up at the labels on the books.

"Nothing," she sighed, sliding to the ground. She leaned against the bookshelf and closed her eyes. What would she do? She had killed a man and she didn't even feel bad about it now. Now it was just how she did it that bothered her.

"Mia?" Draco walked over to her. "What's wrong?" He sat down next to her. His shoulder brushed up against hers. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What's-" She closed her eyes again. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong." He didn't say anything to this. It was better off dropping the subject when she was like this. She'd tell him in her own time.

"So how are Weasley and Potter?"

"As boring as ever," she answered. "They don't ever do anything."

"You should hang with us more often. Forget about them," he told her.

"I can't." She stared at the books in front of her. "Black magic!"

"What?" Hermione crawled over to the other shelf and picked up a book.

"This." She showed him the book.

"You won't be able to open it," he laughed. "Only a chosen few that can actually do the magic can open that."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because it says it on the first page," Draco replied. Hermione opened the book to the first page.

"How did you know?"

"I can open it," Draco answered. Hermione stared at him. "Well, I can't. My dad can though."

"Your dad can?" Hermione stared at the book for a few seconds.

"He can't do much though. He can only do the simple things. You know? You're father can do a lot more though. I mean, he can't kill people by thinking about it, but he can do other stuff. He uses his wand for the killing." Hermione stared at the book for a few seconds. It must have been a coincidence that he was mentioning killing people.

"If I took this book out, how long do you think it would take them to notice it was gone?"

"Mmm…probably on the last day of school," Draco answered. "I doubt anyone in this school can even open it other than you."

"True. So totally true." Hermione laughed.

"You want to go for a walk by the lake?"

"It's a full moon out Draco."

"So? We can take on a few werewolves. You know?"

Hermione smiled. "Sounds like fun but I'm going to have to check out now. Harry and Ron are probably looking for me. And I only have three days before..."

"Oh. Okay. Yeah. I'll see you later then," Draco sighed.

"Yeah. See ya." Hermione hid the book in her cloak before standing up and leaving Draco sitting on the floor.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Hermione stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room. She scanned the room, quickly finding those that she had been looking for. "Harry! Ron! Ginny!" She ran over to them. They were in their favourite corner of the common room.

"Heyy gurl!" Ginny stood up and gave her a hug. Hermione hugged back. "Where were you earlier?"

"I was finishing up an essay," Hermione explained. "For McGonagal."

"Oh. You skipped dinner," Ron stared at her.

"Yeah. I know," Hermione replied. "So what are you guys up to?"

"Knight to G5. We're playing wizard's chess."

"Oh. Shouldn't you guys be practicing for the final battle?"

"Ah. We have time. He's not going to attack until the end of the year. He never does." Harry shrugged.

"But what if this time is different?" Hermione asked. "What if he attacks now? Would you be prepared?"

"No." Harry sighed. "But he's not going to attack now so it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"I guess not." Hermione sat down next to Harry. "Perhaps we should take a walk. It's almost sunset and it's supposed to rain the next couple of days."

"We can do that a week from now," Ron answered.

"No you can't. The weather is amazing right now and you have quidditch practice all this week."

"If we go, will you stop nagging us about homework?" Ron said. "I don't like it when you do that."

"I won't nag you about homework until after Halloween. Okay?" Hermione agreed.

"Okay then. Let's go." Harry put away the chessboard and then walked over to them.

"I'm going to meet up with a few of my friends," Ginny announced. "We're picking out costumes for the dance."

"Okay," Hermione nodded. "Just make sure you're not going as the princess of darkness. That's what I'm going to be."

"Princess of- why would you want to be that?" Ginny questioned.

"I liked the costume," Hermione answered shortly. "Come on guys. See ya Gin."

"See ya." Ginny gave Harry a quick peck on the lips before bouncing up the stairs.

The trio walked down to the Entrance Hall in silence. Teachers were all inside the Great Hall, getting ready for the big night. After glancing inside the Great Hall, the trio saw Professor McGonagal trip over a bat. Hermione burst out laughing. "Who would have thought she'd trip over a bat!" Harry and Ron stared at her. "How is that funny?" Harry asked her. She quickly answered, "McGonagal's a cat. Cats eat bats."

"Oh" was all the other two could say to that. It was extremely weird to see her laughing yet alone at a teacher.

Later, the trio sat down beside the lake. "It's so beautiful," Hermione sighed staring out at the lake.

"Yeah." Harry put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Hermione looked over at him and noticed that he had started to lean toward her.

"Woah!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?" Ron turned his head and noticed the other two for the first time. His face grew bright red. "Harry! You're dating my sister!" Harry didn't seem to be phased by this because he just leaned closer to her. Their faces were less than an inch apart now.

"Ginny is a worthless whore," Harry breathed. "Anyone could have her."

Hermione stared directly into Harry's eyes. This wasn't right. "Harry?" She turned her head away from him. "He's right. You're going out with Ginny."

"She doesn't matter," Harry growled. "It's just me and you right now." His other hand slipped up to her cheek and guided her head back toward him. Before she could react, his lips were pressed against hers. She gasped when he bit her lip, letting him slide his tongue into her mouth. She raised her hands in front of her and pushed him away from her.

"You were dating Ginny," Hermione barked at him. "And you kissed me."

"Yeah-" Harry sighed. "I told you. Ginny isn't worth anything."

"Oh. And I'm worth something? What am I worth exactly, Potter? Am I just another girl? Well, either way I really don't care. You're going to die in less than twenty four hours so-"

"What?" Ron yelled. "How do you know that he's going to die in less than twenty four hours?" Hermione's hands flew to her mouth.

"I-" She didn't know what to say. "I don't know. I just have a gut feeling. Plus once Ginny finds out you will be dead." She stood up and slipped away into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hermione bolted up in bed. Glancing at her alarm clock, she noticed that it was only five in the morning. "It's too early," she complained. Closing her eyes, she tried to fall back asleep. Unfortunately she remembered today was: Halloween. "Damn it." Hermione opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. Finally realizing that she needed to get ready for the dance, she slid out of bed.

Less than an hour later, she was up and ready to go downstairs. Reminding her of her duties, an owl flew to the window in her common room. She let the window open with a flick of her hand. The owl flew into the room and landed on the couch next to her.

_Mia,  
__Class ends at eleven today. Be sure to get ready for the ball. Don't forget the wings on your royal costume. You'll look beautiful. I'm sure of it. I'm also sure that you'll fly high tonight especially with all the guys.  
__Dad_

Hermione laughed after reading this letter. Her father was so funny when he tried to write letters like that. "Draco?" Hermione walked over to Draco's door. "You awake yet?" A crashing noise came from behind the door. Feet shuffled and the door slowly opened to reveal a very messy Draco. Even though he wasn't up to his standards in looks, he still had his same old attitude. He leaned against the doorway.

"What do you want? It's six thirty in the morning."

"Today's the day. You have your costume for tonight?"

"Yes. I have my costume. Can I go back to sleep now?" He yawned.

"Your costume. Is it purple?"

"Yes!" Draco exclaimed. "I'm going back to bed."

"Woah. No you're not. The dance starts at nine tonight and we still need to go over last minute details."

"What? What details?" Draco asked.

"Details. Now hurry up and get ready."

"I'm going back to bed. I'll be out in an hour." He turned around and started to close the door.

"No you don't." Hermione grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out of his bedroom.

"Mia!" Draco exclaimed.

"You're going to help me with the details. Got it?" She didn't give him time to answer before she continued. "This stuff is very important and needs to be taken care of now. It's the difference between my dad and Potter winning. So we need to hurry up."

"Mia! Can I at least get something on other than boxers?" Hermione looked him up and down.

"Yeah. You should probably go change," Hermione told him. "Just come back."

Five minutes later, Draco was back in the Common Room. "Great. Now what kind of details did you want to go over?"

"Okay. I need all of my supporters ready at eleven tonight. You need to spread the word. Okay?"

"Yeah. Tell every future death eater. Got it."

"And have everyone wear purple."

"Yeah. I'll tell them. Just don't worry about tonight. Potter doesn't have a chance."

"I know," Hermione sighed. "I'm just a little nervous. I mean- shouldn't I be?"

"Of course you should. Your father and a friend of yours are facing off. It's life or death for them." He pulled her into a hug. "Everything will end perfectly. Your father's invincible."

"I know. Of course it will. But I mean…Draco?" He looked down at her.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to fight Harry."

"You won't have to."

**

* * *

**

**-Voldemort dies. Hermione takes over the dark side. Harry and Hermione must fight.**

**-Harry dies. Voldemort takes over.**

**-Voldemort dies. Harry wins. Hermione doesn't go with the death eaters.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hermione sat next to Ginny in the Gryffindor Common Room. "I love your hair," Hermione told her. She had been silently brushing Ginny's hair for the past few minutes. "It's so straight. It's perfect."

"Thank you. You know, your hair doesn't look that bad anymore. Remember when you were in your second year? Your hair was so bushy. It's amazing how it just lays in curls now." Ginny turned around to face Hermione. "So tell me. What is your costume exactly? Is it sexy?"

Hermione smiled at her. "Wouldn't you like to know." She playfully punched the other girl in the arm. "Actually it's more-"

"Hey Gin!" Harry came up to the two.

"Harry!" Ginny frowned at him. "Hermione was just about to tell me what she was going to be for Halloween!"

"She's going to be the lady of darkness," Harry pointed out. "She told us already. And I think she will play the part really well." He stared at Hermione. Harry mouthed the words 'did you tell her?' Hermione pretended not to notice. She hadn't told Ginny yet, but what did it matter? Harry wasn't going to survive past tonight so it wouldn't make much of a difference anyways. Better let the girl think she was his world when he died.

"And don't you forget it," Hermione laughed. "I'll see you guys later tonight at the dance. I have some last minute changes I want to make to my costume."

"See you Hermione," Harry and Ginny called after her.

"Yeah." She turned back and walked over to them. "I love you guys. You know that?" Hermione pulled them into a hug.

"Woah. What're the hugs for?" Ron had just walked down the stairs. "Where's my hug?"

"Hey Ron." Hermione pulled him into the hug as well. "I don't think we tell each other that enough."

"I don't think anyone has ever said that," Ginny thought out loud. "We should say it more."

"Okay. I'll see you guys at the dance later. Don't be too surprised. Oh. And Harry- don't forget your wand." She warned him of the future even if it wasn't directly. She didn't want to feel like the reason her best friend had died. It wouldn't seem right to her.

* * *

**_Author's Note: I'm sorry this was such a short chapter. I'm getting ready for a long one and I didn't want to give away what her outfit looked like in this chapter._**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Mia heard the music before she had even reached close to the Great Hall. Gliding toward her destination, she found that she didn't even need to move her feet over the glassy floor. But she decided to at least pretend to walk. It would do her no good to let people notice their head girl before her father would arrive. She along with the Slytherins had thought to arrive fashionably late. What good would it be to be there for too long?

The doors to the Great Hall were closed in front of her. Mia took her time, studying the front doors of the castle. "This will be too easy." She smiled to herself when she realized that a few waves of her hand would open it without her even needing to leave the Great Hall.

Mia turned back toward the great wooden doors of the Great Hall. Flicking her wrist, the doors flew open. All eyes turned toward her. With her head held high, she strutted into the room. Gasps filled the room. Girls stared jealously at her while the guys wished they were with her.

"Who is that?" One Hufflepuff murmured. The Great Hall broke out in thought. Jake Timbland stopped singing for no one had been dancing since the girl had walked in.

"She said she was going to be the lady of darkness." Ginny muttered to Harry.

"I…what?" Harry stood oogling Mia.

"Trust her to overdo it." Ginny shrugged. "Although she is really-"

"Hot?" Ron suggested. Little did he know that in less than two hours she would betray the wizarding world.

Mia looked absolutely gorgeous. She wore a dark red skirt that went almost to the floor. It had a slit going up to mid thigh. The top was a low cut. The sleeves went down to her elbows and the shirt showed a little of her stomach.

Mia walked over to Ginny and the rest of the trio.

"Mione?"

"Hey guys." She flicked her long curly black hair away from her face.

"I thought you said that you would never change your hair colour." Ginny pointed out. Mia ignored her.

"I feel like dancing." She spoke to no one in particular. Nine guys immediately came over and asked her to dance. She took a Ravenclaw seventh year's hand and headed towards the dance floor with him. The two danced a few songs before Mia decided to step out.

"I'm thirsty. Maybe we'll dance again later." The clock chimed ten thirty. She needed to hang with the gang now. They only had half an hour left. Mia sauntered over to Ron. Ginny and Harry were out on the dance floor.

"I wouldn't say anything to her." She watched for Ron's reaction. "About last night. You know? Don't burst her bubble. She seems really happy right now."

"I guess." Ron stared at his sister and best friend. "But he doesn't deserve her. I don't want to see her heartbroken." He finally turned to face her. It was then that she noticed his costume. He had died his hair black and made a makeshift scar on his forehead. Mia silently cursed to herself. She looked over at Harry and quickly noticed that he was trying to be Prince Charming from the muggle fairy tale and Ginny was his princess, Cinderella.

"Care to dance?" Mia spun around to find Draco standing there.

"One dance," replied she, following him onto the dance floor. After an upbeat song, she returned to Ron. "Sorry. I'm head girl. It's required." He didn't say anything to that.

The clock chimed eleven. She turned to Ron with a sad smile on her face. "I'm sorry." She waved her arm and a creaking noise filled the hall. It seemed as though she and Dumbledore were the only ones to hear the commotion. He quietly walked to the other side of the hall. He didn't even stop to inform the other teachers of the intruder.

The doors to the Great Hall slammed open. Before anyone knew what had occurred, their professor had fallen to the ground dead.

"Thank you Professor Snape." Voldemort clapped his hands in approval and reorganization. "Now where is this famous Harry Potter?"

"He's over there my lord," said Wormtail. He pointed at Ron. "Didn't even dress up for the occasion." The hall was silent and his voice was projected around it.

"Mr. Potter," said Voldemort. "You have two choices: fight and die or you can surrender. What do you choose?"

Ron looked at the Dark Lord. His eyes were full of fear. He had picked a bad day to be Harry. Deciding to play along he answered, "Let's fight. Everyone clear the hall." Many moved to the edge of the hall including the real Harry and Ginny.

Mia stayed where she was. The fight started. "Stop!" Her voice rang through the hall but the two never stopped dueling. Before Mia knew what had happened, Ron had fallen to the ground. Voldemort stood smirking.

"There lies your great chosen one. He's dead by my hand. Now, you have two choices: follow me or die. Which should you choose?"

Mia slowly turned away from Ron. She could hear Ginny's sobs.

"Mia?" Voldemort seemed to notice his daughter for the first time that evening.

"That's not Harry Potter," she told him. He stared at her before he realized what she had told him.

"Where is he?"

"I'm right here." It all happened so fast that Mia didn't even have time to blink. A flash of green light and he had fallen.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm still debating on who dies and who lives. I love reviews people so please feel free to review. If you ask a question I will answer it in an upcoming chapter.**

**I will be changing the name of this story to Vertiserum Changes the World.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Father!" Mia screamed. Tears ran down her face as she ran toward him. The Great Hall watched in silence. Mia fell to her knees next to her father's body. She glared over at Harry. "You were supposed to die! You killed him. You'll be next, Potter!" She pulled herself to her feet, her wand pointed directly at him.

"Mia!" Draco ran over to her. He knew that some day her anger would kill her. He pulled her into his embrace. "Come. You'll have time to fight him later." She nodded before pulling away from him.

"Severus! Get his body. Death eaters! It's time to leave." The Death Eaters and the loyal Slytherins followed her out of the castle.

Harry went over what had just happened. Snape had killed Dumbledore. Voldemort had killed Ron. He had killed Voldemort and a new leader had taken over the Death Eaters. Hermione was Voldemort's daughter.

He was awoken from his thoughts by Ginny's sobs and the murmurs n the Great Hall. Harry turned and found that the teacher had been stunned. No doubt that Snape had done it. The traitor. Hermione was one too.

Harry tried his best to comfort Ginny but he couldn't think of anything to say. Finally he broke away from her and went over to the microphone.

"Tonight two of our members fell: our loving Headmaster and a seventh year student, Ron Weasley. A traitor was among us earlier today. Our own Professor Snape murdered the greatest wizard alive, Albus Dumbledore. Now, Ron Weasley died tonight by pretending to be me. He dueled Voldemort but he wasn't strong enough to kill him. He was a very good friend and I wish that I could change what happened. But I can't so I would like us all to have a moment of silence in their memory."

The Great Hall became silent. After a few minutes, Harry started speaking once more. "A few of you may have noticed that our Head Girl and Boy have gone. Professor McGonagal?"

"Well students, off to bed. Classes are cancelled tomorrow so that the teachers can figure something out. Dance is over. Go to your dorms."

The hall started to move once more. Students said goodbye to their dates. Others left together. Harry walked back over to Ginny and pulled her into a hug. He tried his hardest not to cry, but tears still fell. The two held onto each other for what seemed to be forever. The teachers were polite enough to leave them be.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Mia sat on a couch in her living room. There was no doubt that the newspaper tomorrow would read: the Fall of the Dark Lord.

"Miss Riddle?" Wormtail came up to her. "What will we do?" Mia stared at him for a few seconds.

"It's obvious, isn't it? We continue with my father's plans."

"Who said that you would lead us? We should have a vote." Mia turned to find that a new death eater had said it.

"You want a vote?" Mia stood up from her seat. "I think he's right. We should have a vote." She addressed her death eaters. "Who thinks I should kill him?" When no one responded, she turned to Lucius. "You're right. Why should I kill him? Why doesn't someone teach him a lesson? You're my third man so why don't I give you the honors?"

"Yes my-" Lucius started but was stumped at what to call her.

"Lady Darkness. My name is Lady Darkness to all of you except for my number one and two death eaters." "Yes Lady Darkness. Crucio." Lucius tortured the young death eater.

"Now, I'll call all of you back when I have a plan. Lay low until this has passed over. Got it?"

Some death eaters nodded while others simply disapparated. Draco and Severus stayed with her.

"Lucius!" Mia yelled. Lucius did not stop the curse. "LUCIUS!" He turned to face her. "I told you to stop the curse."

"I'm sorry, milady." Lucius stopped the curse.

"Don't let it happen again. Next time I will not be so lenient."

He bowed to her. "I thank you for your generosity." She nodded.

"Go home. Both of you." Without saying another word to her, Lucius disapparated. The younger death eater apologized profusely for his mistake. Mia ignored him and he finally left.

Now only three of them sat in the room. Mia was staring out the window. After a few long minutes she turned toward the other two occupants of the room.

"Sev. I want you to go back to the school. Tell them that I killed Dumbledore and stunned the teachers. I need you to be the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore would have put that in his will. Get the school under control. I'll contact you in a week."

"Miss Riddle, can I make a small comment on your orders?" Severus asked. She nodded so he continued. "I'm sure that all of them think that I killed Dumbledore. Going back there with so many trained wizards and witches would be suicide." Mia stared at him for a few moments before answering.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have had you come with us. That was my fault. I need your help. You know everything that my father was planning. I need you here so Sev you can take the first guest bedroom. Draco, you can have the second one. I'll see you guys in the morning." With that Mia stood up and left the other two alone in the living room.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review! I love hearing from you guys! By the way, the magic number is 48.**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Later that night, Harry and Ginny returned to the Gryffindor common room. "Ginny, why don't you join me up in the boy's dorm? Two people can fit in my bed easily." He didn't want her doing anything stupid. Her brother had just died after all.

"No. I'm fine." Ginny wiped a tear off her face with her hand.

"I insist."

"No. Ron's stuff is up there." Ginny made a valuable point.

"I'll meet you down here before breakfast. Okay?"

"Yeah. Night." Ginny turned slowly and started walking up the stairs. Harry watched her leave.

"Night." He turned to walk to his dorm but decided to turn back toward her. "I love you."

Ginny didn't turn around or say anything back to him. She simply smiled and kept walking up the stairs.

Hours after their encounter, Ginny found that she couldn't possibly fall asleep. All she saw in her mind was her brother's death. He couldn't be dead. He had saved her so many times. It was hard to believe that her hero was gone.

Ginny decided that if she couldn't sleep she might as well go down to the school kitchens to grab some ice cream. Halfway through the common room, she realized that to get to the kitchens she would have to go by the Great Hall. She really didn't feel up to that so she turned around and sat down on the couch.

What could she possibly do? She could finish her homework. The thing about that though was that she really didn't feel like thinking about anything at the moment. She could wake up Harry so that she could talk to him. She didn't want to go into Ron's room either. She could go talk to Hermione. She'd know what to do. _Hermione. _She couldn't go to her. She was the reason he was dead. She could have warned them but she hadn't. She could have stopped the whole thing from happening.

"_And Harry…don't forget your wand."_

She had warned them. There was some good left in her! She wasn't a hopeless cause after all! Ginny grabbed herself a piece of parchment and a quill and started to write. After awhile she realized that she had no idea what to say to her best friend of the past few years.

"_Didn't even dress up for the occasion." _Ginny stared at the blank piece or parchment._ "__You have two choices: fight and die or you can surrender. What do you choose?"_ Harry could have stopped his death. Harry could have killed Voldemort instead of letting him kill Ron. It was Harry's fault. _"Which should you choose?"_ Ginny kept staring at the piece of parchment.

"Which do I choose?" Ginny said to herself.


	16. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: Hi guys. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. First I had writer's block and then I just ended up forgetting. Also, school has become very hectic for me. I've had over six hours of homework each night. It's not pretty. Anyways I'm really sorry about how short the chapter is and all, and if there are any errors don't sue me because it's 12 at night and I just wrote it really quickly because so many people have been complaining that I don't update. I like to know that people have read the story and are still interested. Anyways...on with the story!_

**Vertiserum Changes the World  
Chapter 15 **

Sleep was the last thing on Mia Riddle's mind that night. So many things had happened. Everything had gone wrong. That's why she sat in her armchair by her window. Tears stained her face and even the weather seemed to have noticed her distraught for rain fell across the windowpane.

Harry should have died. He should have, but he didn't. Now she would have to fight him herself. Why? Because it was her destiny. No, not hers. Her father's. That's what she kept on telling herself. Only problem was that she knew that Harry would never let her back into his little club. Not after all that she had done: the yelling and the screaming, the attack, Ron's death, everything.

Another tear escaped from her eyes. If only she could talk to someone about all of this. She needed some sort of mentor. Seventeen was way too young to be in control of a whole army and try to take over the world. That's what she had to do. It wasn't really her choice anymore. After what had happened earlier, everyone would know her as evil. It didn't matter where she went or whom she was with. She was evil. The daughter of the Dark Lord would always be seen as evil. It didn't matter what was inside. Everything was about the parents.

Harry's parents had created his destiny by saving him much alike how her father had created her own destiny. They were the reasons that everything was so screwed up now.

A knock on her window pulled her out of her thought process. An owl flew back and forth in front of the window in the rain. Mia watched it for a few moments before letting it in. Untying the letter, she quickly noted that it was a school owl. Someone inside the school was trying to contact her. But who could it possibly be? All she had to do was flip it open to find out so that's what she did.

_Hermione,  
__I don't know really what to say. Your father killed my brother. But I know that that wasn't your own fault. It was Harry's. He could have come out before the end of the battle and saved Ron but he didn't. Harry could have killed your father sooner. But it didn't happen like that. Harry screwed up big time. You know what the difference between you and him are? You actually warned us about the attack. Harry would never have done so. You tried to stop your father from killing Ron. Harry didn't.  
__ I've been sitting in the GCR for a few hours now and I just want to talk to you. You are my best friend.  
__Love,  
__Ginny_

Hermione stared at the letter for a few minutes. 'It could be a trap' was the first thought that flew through her head. But Hermione knew Ginny better than that. Ginny would never take part in one of Harry's schemes. The girl may love the guy, but she knew the difference between good and evil. Clearly she disagreed with the good at the moment. Who ever thought she'd go the other way? It was certainly the last thing that Mia had expected. And so Mia started to write back.

_Ginny,  
__As much as I love talking to you, I just can't. You're Harry Potter's girlfriend. You know as well as I do that I WILL kill him. I can't let the death of my father go. He was the only family I had and Harry ruined it. It's not possible for me to chat with you while you're with him. I can't be on this side and consort with what my followers would consider my enemy.  
__I'm truly sorry,  
__Mia Riddle_

Mia sighed as she closed the letter up to send it to her friend. After tying it to the owl, she opened the window and let the bird fly out. Tears started pouring down her cheeks now as she thought of everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours.


End file.
